The Depths of Humans
by jungnami
Summary: Ikuti kehidupan Amaimon di Assiah, dan ketertarikannya pada jalan berpikir manusia.


**Demon, Question, Emotion**

1918, Winter

Amaimon menjejakkan bootsnya di jalan batu yang ditutupi salju. Kepalanya menengadah, mengamati kemegahan mansion super besar di hadapannya dengan tampang datar.

Hari ini pemilik mansion itu meninggal, itu yang sudah mereka sepakati. Para maid terlihat berlalu lalang di lorong lantai dua, gelisah karena sang Duke tidak mau keluar kamarnya dan tidak ingin bertemu siapapun, membatalkan acara makan siang bersama kolega perusahaannya, dan menarik diri dari pesta minum teh dengan Pangeran Wales.

"Tunggu di sini," Amaimon memerintahkan Behemoth yang sejak tadi sibuk mengunyah tanaman tak jauh darinya. Behemoth mengambil jeda setelah Amaimon memperingatinya untuk menurut dan mengamati tuannya yang melompat ke salah satu jendela di lantai dua yang terbuka.

"Tuan, saya membawakan teh dan kue,"

"Pergilah aku tidak menginginkannya,"

Ada jeda sesaat, setelah suara Duke Rutherford berlalu dingin menolak tawaran pelayannya. Pelayan wanita berusia empat puluhan yang sudah mengabdi padanya bertahun-tahun itu tampak bersedih, namun ia membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau orang yang persisten, ya?"

Amaimon menegakkan punggungnya yang sejak tadi bersandar di samping pintu kamar itu ketika maid tadi membukanya. Manusia biasa tidak bisa melihatnya, kecuali mereka yang pernah mendapat luka oleh Demon.

Rutherford menolehkan kepalanya yang menunduk ke arah Amaimon, lalu menarik senyum tipis, "benar," ujarnya pelan. Amaimon menghentikan langkah di sisi tempat tidur Rutherford, mengamati pria lanjut itu dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi. Rambutnya yang putih dan kulit yang tidak lagi kencang seakan menggambarkan perjalanan kehidupannya. Sang Duke menatap balik Amaimon, mata sayunya menyempit seperti bulan menggambar senyuman yang lebih lebar di wajahnya. Membuat Amaimon tersentak.

"Sudah saatnya, kan? Silakan ambil jiwaku seperti perjanjian kita," ujar Duke kepadanya. Amaimon merasakan sesuatu menyengat di dadanya, hanya sesaat, karena Demon tidak memiliki perasaan seperti manusia. Demon tidak memiliki emosi, tidak akan merasakan sakit di dada, keraguan, apalagi kasih sayang.

"Sebelumnya... aku ingin menanyakan satu hal,"

Rutherford mengerjap tidak menyangka, pikirnya Demon yang menawarkan kontrak kepadanya tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi apapun di matanya. Namun saat ini ia melihat kabut gelap di mata Amaimon. Rutherford menghela nafasnya menyahuti, "Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau menukar jiwamu demi berakhirnya perang? Dengan perang, Kerajaan bisa menguasai lebih banyak negeri, kan?"

Rutherford menatap Amaimon beberapa saat. Demon itu balas menatapnya menanti jawaban, dengan tatapannya yang terlihat sedikit penasaran. Rutherford tertawa, menurutnya Demon itu makin tampak seperti remaja normal seperti penampilannya.

"Kau tahu, menantuku Alicia sedang hamil besar, kan? Anak itu sebentar lagi lahir," Rutherford menengadah, membayangkan anak bungsunya yang tengah merangkul Alicia yang sedang hamil, berpamitan ke pedesaan terpencil demi keselamatan mereka, atas keinginannya. Setelah dua anaknya yang lebih tua beserta keluarga mereka menjadi korban perang. "dan aku berharap agar ia bisa tumbuh besar di tempat yang aman," Rutherford balik menatap Amaimon, membuat Demon itu sedikit bergeming.

"Aku membayangkan, anak itu tengah berlarian di tengah taman sambil tertawa gembira, tanpa mengkhawatirkan ada pesawat tempur yang lewat untuk menjatuhkan misil. Aku berharap, semoga tidak ada lagi keluarga yang kehilangan orang terkasih mereka..."

Amaimon tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menatap Rutherford masih dengan cara yang sama, namun tampaknya sudah tidak seperti dirinya lagi.

"Aku orang tua yang persisten dan egois, kan. Amaimon...?"

Amaimon membungkuk, mendekat pada Rutherford yang menengadah ke arahnya, dengan senyumannya yang terlihat baik hati. "Ya..." jawab Amaimon hampa, sebelum mengambil nyawa pria tua malang itu, memakan jiwanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari satu menit bagi Amaimon untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia bisa langsung pergi, namun sebuah beban seakan menghimpit dadanya. Membuat Amaimon berdiri di sana beberapa saat, menatap tubuh Rutherford yang kini kosong.

Ekspresi Amaimon tidak pernah berubah, sinar matanya juga tidak. Namun Amaimon menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membenarkan posisi Rutherford, membaringkannya lantas menarik selimut ke dadanya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya Amaimon mengambil jiwa seseorang, Amaimon sudah memakan banyak jiwa manusia. Memang tidak sebanyak saudaranya yang lain, namun prosesnya tidak pernah se-emosional ini.

Amaimon menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar, lantas menoleh sekali lagi kepada tubuh yang kini terbujur di atas tempat tidur megah itu. Amaimon mengingatkan dirinya kalau Demon tidak memiliki emosi, meski mereka merasa bahagia ketika melihat manusia berada dalam keterpurukan, para saudaranya biasa tertawa sebagai reaksi yang paling dasar. Demons tidak merasakan kesedihan.

Kali ini, Amaimon tidak ingin mempertanyakan hal yang menyesak di tenggorokannya seiring langkah kakinya menjauhi mansion luas itu.

"Eung...?" Behemoth menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya di kaki Amaimon yang berdiri statis di puncak bukit, mansion berhiaskan warna putih dan gold itu berdiri kokoh jauh di belakang. Behemoth menengadah untuk mengamati tuannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Amaimon masih membisu, namun ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket yang sedang ia kenakan, seakan ia terganggu dengan suhu yang semakin turun.

"Ah—" Amaimon sedikit kaget, saat jarinya menyentuh benda kecil di dalam sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan dua bungkus permen kecil dan mengamati benda itu di telapak tangannya. Ia ingat Rutherford memberikan permen itu padanya satu hari setelah kontrak mereka dibuat, ia berkata bahwa keluarganya punya pabrik permen di utara Somerset, permen paling laris di Inggris bahkan setelah perang pecah. Rutherford terlihat sangat bangga saat menceritakan hal itu kepadanya.

Amaimon membuka sebungkus permen, langsung memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya. Manis, pikirnya. Sementara sebungkus lagi ia kembalikan ke dalam saku, mungkin Amaimon akan memakannya saat tiba di Gehenna. Ia menatap langit yang ditutupi awan sambil menghembuskan nafas, membuat kabut tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Amaimon tertawa kecil, berpikir apakah nama King of Earth sungguh membuatnya berkali lipat memiliki kemiripan dengan manusia.

"Euung..." Behemoth lagi-lagi menggosokkan tubuh di kakinya, bergelung mencari perhatian. Amaimon menoleh pada peliharaannya itu, lalu membungkuk dan mengusap kepala Behemoth, membuat si empunya kegirangan.

"Behemoth..." ujar Amaimon, "aku lupa bertanya pada Rutherford apa yang akan dilakukannya, karena perang belum benar-benar berakhir..."

Behemoth menggerak-gerakkan kepala bundarnya ke kiri dan kanan, terlalu asik menerima belaian tuannya. "Well, aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena Rutherford sudah tidak ada."


End file.
